


【丞紬】Señorita

by faline23004



Series: A3！短篇 [21]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 20:58:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faline23004/pseuds/faline23004
Summary: 曖昧丞紬因為街頭ACT了解彼此心意的短篇。





	【丞紬】Señorita

**Author's Note:**

> ＊由Shawn Mendes, Camila Cabello 〈Señorita〉歌曲衍伸，建議搭配食用  
＊角色OOC可能有擔心者請迴避

「Señorita……」

「你知道我們不該……」

「我知道，」高壯的男子打斷了身前的人的話語，一手看似輕柔卻又霸道不容拒絕的攬住對方的腰身，將對方拉近了自己的壞中，「但你終究是我心裡的Señorita，這是我們都無法也不願意拒絕的事實吧。」

聽完似是告白又不是告白的內容，原先推拒的雙手有些動搖似的拽住了男子工裝吊帶褲接近胯邊的曖昧位置，像是要說服自己能夠必須隨時抽離這份感情的模樣，僅用拇指和食指輕輕環著、猶如藉以支撐的微微踮起了腳尖，湊到對方的耳邊，嘆息與挑逗兼具的低語道：「那你，打算讓你的Señorita等待多久？」

「啊啊啊真是太好了！」

「哎妳小點聲！」

「哪能啊，要是能夠被王子這樣當小姐對待，你有辦法不尖叫嗎！」

「也是，看著紬的演出倒是能夠不帶嫉妒的幻想一下呢……」

聽著相隔一段距離看著他們街頭ACT的粉絲的悄悄話，紬差點忍不住壓抑在心裡頭的感受，只得趕緊與丞拉開一段距離、示意對方和自己一起謝幕；也不知道自己的竹馬是怎麼想的，竟是深深地看了自己的一眼，幾乎要讓紬以為內心的祕密已被這最不擅長察言觀色的友人看透的時長後，丞才轉過身向欣賞的粉絲鞠躬――白色棉質背心與工裝吊帶褲的設計，讓鍛鍊得當且令人充滿遐想的身軀因為表演而染上汗水，透出結實肌理更顯得撩人，幾乎要讓一旁的女孩子無法呼吸，也讓就站在他身側的紬喘不過氣。

回到劇團宿舍後，照慣例和眾人聊了幾句，最後那一場男工和小姐的即興演出尤其得到大家的關注；特別是時時刻刻掛念操心劇本的綴，更是突發奇想了一個現代版的富家小姐和加油站員工的愛情故事，既滿足了丞對於加油站劇本的執念、也符合紬一時願意女裝出演的失言，如何寫的不流俗更是對身為做為劇作家的他的挑戰。一群人調笑的贊同聲中，紬尷尬的附和了幾句，反而是丞不假辭色地要綴認真地思索並撰寫這份劇本內容、隨即拋了句要紬和他回房檢討今日表現的話語，便轉身往兩人的房間走去。

紬一面寫著兩人在第一次共同街頭ACT後約好的、每次針對對方表現提出建議的小本子，一面在內心責備著自己的膽小。一如他曾經面對戲劇的怯懦，對於竹馬的感情也是無法輕易伸手碰觸的，保持著朋友的距離或許是最為安全也最是永久的；只不過，每回共同演出並開放讓粉絲們創意選題、遇上情感一類的指名時，紬都不曉得自己究竟演了些什麼，也無法說明自己到底是本色出演或是演技進步，更是難以對自己滿心只餘下帥氣與性感評語的丞提出演技上針對性的意見。

感受到丞已經將原子筆擱在權充木几的健身器材上的響聲，紬連忙將自己在男工和小姐演出認真思索的想法寫下、檢查一番沒有透露什麼小心思後，才推過了桌面與對方交換。強行驅散腦裡擾人的心思，紬逼著自己仔細閱讀對方給予自己的意見，卻在看見對方「演出的Señorita很性感」時愣住，還來不及問對方是什麼意思，就緊接著聽見一句「我的Señorita對我沒有任何評價嗎？」

「什、什麼？」

「你不喜歡我喊你Señorita嗎？」

即便是相較於丞顯得瘦弱，紬依然堅持自己的男性身分，絕不會因為自己那點小小的悸動，就放任對方不正確的稱呼。「我可不是小姐。」

「那，」他喜歡許久的低沉嗓音拖曳了長長的語調，像是把他的心高高懸起，隨著鐘擺晃蕩搖動，跨越健身器材小小平面探過身來的輕喃卻帶著如先前演出時兩人緊貼相擁時那重擊般的熱度。「Mi Amor可以嗎？」

不知何時，那張原先承載著兩人對於戲劇的認真、以及筆記彼此始終凝視在對方身上眼神的器材已被推離原先它所屬的位置，濕黏的親吻揭開了被兩人你一言我一語藏在戲劇裡的真心，不再需要掩飾的愛意也使得在大街上仍保有了三分距離的軀體此刻緊密無縫的相疊。

瞧著眼裡彌漫濕漉霧氣，微張著嘴喘息的紬，丞低笑的問了句：「是朋友嗎？」

「是、是啊……」

「可作為朋友的高遠丞，一輩子都不知道朋友的月岡紬可以這麼甜美吧？」

「那，你說呢？」

「剛剛問過你了，Mi Amor可以嗎？」

眼角眉梢都浸染了紅意的紬，淺淺揚起了掛著一絲透明的津液微笑，直勾勾地望著眼前的人，探出了對方幾秒前才品嘗、知曉有多柔軟的舌尖舔了舔自己的唇角，喘息著說出讓對方眼眸暗潮洶湧、一分一秒都按捺不住的愛語。

「這種時候，我更喜歡你喊我，Señorita。」

**Author's Note:**

> 原先是覺得這首歌很適合開個小車，結果不小心就變這樣了ˊ口ˋ


End file.
